You know what they say about the young
by chibichamamaddy
Summary: just a glimps of what my next project will be. this takes place after the epic migration.So since Selina and Diego have been given their space to raise their cubs and now they grew abit older, its time to reunite with the herd and head back to the north


_Yeah, this takes place after my fanfiction. So this is spoilers for the readers._. don't kill me…. Anyway you get to see a glimps of what the sequel is to my fandom. Diego and selina raising cubbies C: Also the theme for this would be "send me on my way" by rusted root._

_Disclaimer I do not own ice age. Nor do I own Shasta._

**You know what they say about the young**

Selina stepped out of the den, feeling the warmth of the sun and welcoming a new summer day. It's been awhile now that she and Diego have been parents, taking care of the three month old cubs who already wanted to go on their first hunt with their father. Little Alyson who took the looks from her grandmother from Diego's side, she had sandy pale fur with tanish markings and she also had Diego's green eyes. Cody looked at like his father but carried more traits from his mother, he had his father's orange fur color but had faded snow leopard spots and a slightly longer tail not to mention he also had his mother's icy blue eyes. The family lived only a mile away from the herd since they decided to give Selina and Diego their space but now that the cubs came of age, the herd now can start heading back to the north with everyone. The snow leopress let out a sigh and a small smile as she turned her head slightly to see her children peskier their father who was trying to sleep.

"Daddy! You promised you would take us hunting!" Alyson protested as she nipped at Diego's ear causing him to push the cub away with his paw" not now sweetie. Daddy's trying to sleep." Yawned the adult saber but then jumped up alarmed when Cody pounced on his head "Wuah! Cody!" he gently shook his son off making him land in a awkward position with his rear end sticking up in the air and then sat up playing it off as if nothing happend.

"c'mon dad. You promised us." Cody persisted as he and his sister slightly titled their heads for some cute effect. Diego sighed " alright but you better pay close attention because I'm going to quiz you when we get back. Go it?"

The cubs nodded "got it!" and with that, the trio walked out of the den. Diego nuzzled his mate Selina before parting off into the woods with their cubs. The leopress returned the affectionate gesture to the saber and then licked the heads of their children "come home safe you guys and bring mama back something good to eat, alright baby?" she smiled as she nuzzled both youngsters. Cody and Alyson let out giggles as they had their moment with their mother. The snow leopard pulled back and then turned her attention to Diego and licked his muzzle" hurry back before sundown. Everyone's meeting up at the cave." she said. The saber simply smiled at her, licking her forehead"don't worry babe, we'll be back before you know it." Diego reassured and then left into the woods with the cubs.

Once in the woods, Diego spotted a rabbit, something simple and fare game for the young hybrid cubs. He then kneeled down next to his son and daughter " see that? That's your prey… now just focus on that only and just think of getting it in your grasp… but in order to do that..you must be patient…" he was trying to get his kids in a hunter mood, so far, it was working. They were hidden behind a large log and waited patiently for the rabbit to get closer. Once it did, Cody and Alyson began to chase their prey but the small animal could easily out run the cubs, but then that came to an end when Cody and Alyson bump into the legs of a stranger, it was Shasta " My, how you've grown ." she smiled knowing who they are.

"do we know you ?" Alyson asked. But just before Shasta answered, Diego walked over" long time no see." He greeted his old friend. The wolf smirked" certainly has. So, buck tooth tiger, hows my friend Selina doing?"

"she's doing good, mutt." The saber said in a friendly way, trying to hide from the kids the old rivalry between the two. Shasta tried to ignore that Old Nick name that made her lash out quickly" so what are you doing here with the kids?" she tried changing the subject. "teaching them how to hunt." Diego said

"well. Maybe I'll teach 'em instead. That is, when we start heading back to the north." The wolf said. The cubs looked at Shasta" the north? So you must be part of that herd mommy and daddy talk about." Alyson was amazed.

"well Kid, you and your brother are also part of that herd."Shasta informed the kids" but right now I want to go see your mother."

"this way!" Cody hollered as he and his sibling began to head back to the den to their awaiting mother.

Once there, the adults began to convers and catch up, leaving the cubs to nap in the den. They told each other about parenting and how everyone has grown and how Sid and Beth now have a son named Bobby. Diego and Selina were also happy to hear that Eddie and Crash are becoming fathers aswell. they talked about their adventures together in the herd and how a new one is waiting around the corner when they start to head back to the north with the new additions to the family.

_So that's just one shot spoiler. So, if your wondering who-the-hell is Beth and who-the-hell did Eddie and Crash end up with. your gonna have to wait until i'm done writting the epic migration. i hope you enjoyed~ C:_

_Anyway, Shasta belongs to Sitka-love on dA. Ice age belongs to blue sky studios. Selina ,Cody and Alyson are mine. Please review and comment._


End file.
